


Taking Life

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have much yet to learn, summoner." Lilith sways toward him, her cloven-hooved gait as inhuman as the patches of scales that stripe her skin. "Will you let me teach you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Life

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV knows more about the pantheons of the world than most of his contemporaries, though he often thinks it's not enough. His demons always seem to be in on things he doesn't quite catch, amused by things he wishes he knew enough to share. They're loyal enough, for the most part, but the older, stronger ones always seem to have secrets, often things they know about each other. When Raidou courts Lilith, finally recruiting her after five failed attempts, Okuninushi softly wishes him luck, and Raja Naga has the gall to snicker.

What do they know that makes them watch her with such caution? Raidou would have thought that Raja Naga, at least, would enjoy her company, since both of them hold dominion over serpents. He tries to think back on what he knows of her from the family archives, from the notes of Raidous past. She was a desert goddess once, reduced to demonhood by the rise of the Christian god, and she's known as a seductress. Perhaps it's that simple; perhaps his other demons think he wants her. Still, they treat her differently than they did Lamia or Leanan Sidhe.

The simplest place to start in most investigations is with direct questioning. Raidou summons Lilith one evening, when he has no other cases demanding his time. She rises elegant and sinuous in the dim light of his room, her serpent draped over her bare skin, coiled loosely between her pale thighs.

"You wanted me for something, darling?" she says.

He wants to understand her, Raidou explains.

Lilith smiles. "A better way to win my favor than many men have tried," she says. "You're not afraid of what you might discover?" The serpent raises its head from her breast and watches him with yellow eyes.

Raidou thinks about it, tells her he is not: he respects her power, but he is not afraid.

"You have much yet to learn, summoner." Lilith sways toward him, her cloven-hooved gait as inhuman as the patches of scales that stripe her skin. "Will you let me teach you?" She's close enough that Raidou can smell her, a sharp feline musk beneath the tang of an incoming storm. He wonders if she would dare try to charm him despite their contract.

The truth is that she doesn't need to. Raidou nods.

Her three-clawed hand catches the front of his coat and pushes him down. Her eyes are golden as the desert sand, bright as the merciless sun. Raidou's knees buckle, and his mouth feels dry. Lilith sinks down on top of him, shrugging her shoulders so the serpent slides free. Raidou can't help looking down. There's another patch of gray-golden scales at the juncture of her white thighs, where the human girls he's seen in photos have curls of dark hair.

She reaches for the buttons of his trousers and Raidou scrambles to do it for her, to free his cock rather than risk her claws. She laughs. "So eager," she says.

Raidou cannot imagine his ancestors would approve of using his contracts this way. His other demons would likely think he was crazy. But Lilith writhes in his lap, rubbing herself against his cock, wet between her legs like a human woman.

"Do you know what the sons of Adam say about me?" she asks. "They call me a witch and a temptress." Her voice is low and sibilant, hypnotic. "They say that I'm a thief." Her tongue flickers between her lips, forked and black. "You don't care?"

Raidou shakes his head. No, he doesn't care about that. His heart pounds.

Lilith cants her hips and pushes down, and this time instead of sliding against her he slides _in_, and inside her it feels cool and slick, clutching tight. "You should," she says, and leans forward to kiss his mouth.

Her claw hands hold tight to his biceps, and for a moment he can't make sense of the touch caressing his back. But then it slides around his side, rising, and he realizes that it's the serpent, wrapping itself around him instead of its mistress. He tries to pull back from the kiss to ask what it's doing, to tell her to remove it, anything, but Lilith moves with him, biting his lip as the serpent coils around his middle.

He should dismiss her, if he knows what's good for him -- should pull away now and banish her until he has a real need, and just earn her loyalty in battle the way he does with all the others. Almost all the others -- there was that jug of sake he offered Triglav, the demon's pleasure and sudden friendliness almost alarming. They'd rather he catered to their whims than simply fight beside them, he's almost sure.

Instead of banishing her he kisses back, settling his hands on the smooth curve of her waist as her serpent wraps itself around him. He is Raidou Kuzunoha, devil summoner, and he is not afraid.

Lilith releases his mouth, laughing. "So bold, summoner," she says. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Raidou takes a breath to answer and then can't, as the serpent's coils pull tight around his chest, forcing the air from his lungs all at once. He lets go of Lilith and pulls at the serpent's coils, but it doesn't release him.

"Adam's sons named me a thief," Lilith says again. Her eyes grow bright, and she's still rocking in his lap. "They lived in terror of what I might take from them."

Spots blossom in front of Raidou's eyes and he struggles fruitlessly against the serpent's hold. _Stop this_, he mouths. _Please_.

Lilith rocks forward and claims his mouth a second time. She exhales and the serpent eases its grip at the same time, so Raidou's throat and lungs are filled with the dry heat of a desert wind. He's dizzy, breathing her breath, his mouth parched. She flexes around his cock, rippling, like the constricting motion of the snake. Raidou moans into her mouth.

When she pulls back, the snake constricts again, emptying his lungs. Raidou's heart pounds, blood roaring in his ears.

"I take life, summoner," Lilith says. She's smiling, though it's hard to make out in the dim light, through the darkness blurring the edge of Raidou's vision. "I steal the breath from babes, and the seed from mortal men." Her claws trace the line of his jaw. "The question now is, which are you?"

He stops trying to fight the serpent and reaches for her instead. She's told him what to do, hasn't she? He grabs her by the hair and pulls her close, sealing their mouths together and breathing deep as soon as she and her accomplice will let him. When she would pull away, he holds on, trying to find the coordination to thrust while he keeps her close enough that he can breathe.

It becomes as much a battle as any he's had on the streets of the Dark Capital, as they wrestle for control of his breath, as he tries to concentrate enough on pleasure to reach a climax while they struggle. He can feel Lilith clench and ripple around his cock more than once as he fights her, once just after she's wrenched away from him and cut off his air. Nothing he's seen in the past prepared him for sex to be like this -- but Lilith is nothing like the girls in the red light district, after all. She's terrifying and wild and vicious -- and _thrilling_, too, the charged excitement of a fight combined with the slick tightness of her flesh around his, the desperate need to finish, to choose for himself what he gives her.

He slips over the edge just before another round of suffocation, and then finds he's climaxing through it, unable to breathe, unable to savor the moment, wracked with sensation and shuddering under her -- and then the serpent's coils loosen, and the relief of taking that first breath feels almost better than the climax itself.

Lilith laughs, dark and low, and leans forward to stroke his cheek. "A man and not a babe after all," she says. Her lips brush his, and he can feel the heat caged behind them. "You've earned my loyalty, summoner. I'd be happy to stay with you."

Raidou thanks her, once he's sure his voice will be steady. He pushes the serpent away, and it slides off him without complaint to drape itself over Lilith's shoulders again. His ribs ache, and he wonders if there will be bruises when he undresses. She shouldn't see them, he decides. He dismisses her, and climbs awkwardly to his feet.

It would be safer, he's sure, to simply bring his demons to battle. Doing them favors is a much less predictable way of making them loyal. He runs his fingers along the tender spots on his ribs.

Safer. But not nearly so interesting.


End file.
